Never Fear a Wolfy Friend
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Tyina begins to warm up to Blitzwolfer.


**A request done for my friend guestsurprise for all their excellent work and just being an awesome friend! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tyina peeked into the living room, where she spotted a certain Loboan curled up in front of the fireplace.

It was Blitzwolfer. And he was taking his nap.

Tyina really didn't know much about Blitzwolfer, other than he's an alien werewolf and can tear an enemy in half at close range.

So Tyina was quite nervous around him, but she also saw Rachel and Sasha come into the living room.

Sasha smiled as she approached the sleeping werewolf and scratched him on the neck.

Tyina saw Blitzwolfer grin and growl softly. He curled up tighter and stayed asleep.

"Good doggy." Sasha whispered. She and Rachel quietly left the living room.

"So, think you can survive another game of hide and tickle?" asked Rachel.

"Only if Whammy goes easy on me." Sasha said.

Hearing this, Tyina got an interesting idea.

"I wonder if Blitzwolfer is ticklish?" Tyina whispered to herself.

Gathering enough courage, Tyina tip-toed towards the sleeping alien.

Tyina came close, and closer...

When she came close enough, she trembled. She didn't know why, maybe because she's was sneaking up on a monster.

Tyina's fingers touched Blitzwolfer's stomach and started giving it a tickle.

Blitzwolfer's leg started to shake just like a dog's.

Tyina giggled as she kept scratching his belly. But then, Blitzwolfer's eyes popped open and snarled. "HEY!"

Tyina was sos startled, she stumbled back and landed on her behind. Her pupils shrank when she saw the Loboan raise himself to his full height.

Blitzwolfer flashed his green eyes at the terrified girl. "What do you think you're-"

But Tyina took off running.

"Hey! Wait!" Blitzwolfer chased after her.

Tyina ran through the mansion trying to get away from the werewolf. She looked back and screamed when she saw him right on her tail.

"NO! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Tyina screamed.

Blitzwolfer scowled and lunged forward, tackling Tyina.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!"

"Tyina, calm down." Blitzwolfer growled softly.

Tyina squeezed her eyes shut and looked away.

"Tyina..." Blitzwolfer rubbed against the girl's face and gave her cheek a lick.

Opening one eye, and then the other, Tyina saw the alien cuddling her instead of eating her.

"Please don't be scared." Blitzwolfer said, his voice soft and gentle.

"But...aren't you mad?" Tyina said.

"No," Blitzwolfer shook her head. "You just surprised me. I was taking a nap and all of a sudden I was being tickled! You really spooked me!"

"I spooked you?!" Tyina blurted out.

Blitzwolfer laughed. "Yeah! You did!" He kept laughing.

Tyina was surprised, but she started laughing too.

"And now," Blitzwolfer grinned evilly. "Time to make you pay for scaring me."

He pinned Tyina down and started licking her neck.

"Ah! Ahahahahahahaha! Hehehey! That tickles!" Tyina squeaked.

Blitzwolfer just kept licking and using his claws to tickle her sides.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO, PLEASE!"

"Not so funny now, huh?" Blitzwolfer mused. He tickled her underarms while his tail brushed under her shirt and tickled her stomach.

Tyina's laughter couldn't be any louder. She was in stitches.

Blitzwolfer decided she's learned her lesson, he stopped. "So, had enough?"

"Y-Yeah..." Tyina breathed.

The werewolf scooped up Tyina. "How about you and I rest up by the fire, huh?"

"You...mean it?"

"Sure! It can get pretty lonely snoozing by myself." Blitzwolfer returned to the den and settled down in his usual spot.

Tyina wasn't sure how to sleep on the floor until Blitzwolfer patted his side. "Here. I make a good pillow." He smiled.

Tyina giggled and snuggled against him, she brushed her face against his soft mane of fur and sighed blissfully.

The two friends began to fall asleep together. It was the coziest Tyina had ever felt, not just because of the fire, but because she was beside a wonderful friend.

* * *

 **I hope you like it, guestsurprise! I'm feeling better day by day! So I'm slowly getting back into the writing game!**

 **And when you feel like it, I was wondering if we could do a story together! It's about where Ben, angered that he's been failing missions and feeling like he's not making a difference stopping evil, snaps at his friends, claiming that having them makes him weak and aliens are the reason for ruining his life.**

 **Ben gives up the Omnitrix and begins to work a new job that doesn't involve aliens.** **So, Ben's family and friends try to bring him to his senses.**

 **What do you think? You can send me the story and I can make my touches! Sound good? :)**


End file.
